The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0008’.
‘CIFZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has greyed-purple ray floret color, medium to large sized decorative inflorescences, medium sized round shaped plant habit and a natural season response of late September to early October.
‘CIDZ0008’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Sywan Pur’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,784. ‘CIFZ0008’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘Sywan Pur’ has purple ray floret color with a little smaller plant size.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.